No Lifetime Guarantee
by Twisties
Summary: A look into the minds of every boho during Angel's funeral. I've wanted to write this forever but never got up the courage to actually write it. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Benny

**A/N: Just a note on how things will go…the first part will be whoever's chapter it is thinking to him/herself during the funeral. Then after the first divider thingy it will be a flashback…and lastly it will go back to the funeral. I'll try not to make it confusing…tell me in the reviews if it is! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT; actually I don't even own the title, it's the name of a Goodbye Love fanlisting…go check it out!**

**No Lifetime Guarantee**

**Benny**

What happened to me? What happened to my heart? I never meant for any of this to happen. We were all supposed to be living happily together…as friends. It was never supposed to be this way. Angel is supposed to be alive, my best friends shouldn't hate me, and I'm not supposed to be known as the scum of the East Village. But Angel _is_ dead. My best friends _do_ hate me. And, yeah, I _am_ the scum of the East Village. What happened to me?

I remember it so clearly. I had a plan that would get us out of here. I had a plan that would make us rich. No more suffering, no more AIDS, no more pain. Just us having fun, being rich, and enjoying what life we had left to enjoy. But it went all wrong and now that plan is all gone. What happened to us? My plan would've worked…I know it would've…but somehow, somewhere…it all went wrong.

* * *

Benny rushed into the loft one day where Collins, Mark, Maureen, and Roger sat in various stages. Mark and Maureen were making out, Collins was smoking a joint and grading papers, while Roger transposed a song for April onto a napkin.

"Guys! What is the one thing we all want, but can't get enough of?" Benny panted excitedly.

"Weed?"

"To finish a song?"

"A new camera?"

"Sex?"

"No!" Benny exclaimed, "Well yeah…but how do we _get_ all these things that we want?"

"By our good looks and debonair attitudes?" Roger suggested. The two men gave each other high-fives and laughed together.

" Money, all we need is money guys!"

"Benjamin," Collins interjected, "money is the one thing that we are lacking right now."

"Ah! But are we! You all haven't forgotten my plan to get us rich have you?" Everyone looked up and groaned at Benny. For years, he'd been talking about a business proposal that would make them rich. But to this day, his plan was still not working. All of the boho friends were still dirt poor.

"No, no, no! Don't groan! I have the perfect plan guys, really I do! You guys know Allison, right?"

"The one who never came here to meet us?" Mark asked.

"Uh…yeah; well, I asked her to marry me! And can you guess what she said mi amigos?" A smile spread across Benny's face; he was clearly excited.

Maureen smirked, "From that kool-aid smile on your face, I'd guess she said yes. Congrats big guy!" The diva sincerely proclaimed. "Drinks for Benny!!"

"Thanks Mo. But I think you all are misunderstanding the magnitude of this situation! Allison Grey, of the _Westport_ Grey's is loaded! Guys, we're gonna finally be rich!"

"Wait, we're gonna be rich?" Mark asked, "Benny, you're the only one getting married here…what do you mean, _we_?"

Benny smiled, "Guys, you're my best friend. We've talked about this plan since high school and there's no way that I would leave you out of this! When one of us gets rich, we all get rich, okay?"

Collins clapped Benny on the back, "Man, that's the nicest thing that I think ever escaped your arrogant big ole head."

"Thank you Thomas. Now look, I've got it all planned out. We'll wipe out Tent City and build this massive Cyber Arts Studio in its place. On the first floor, a cyber café…"

"Ugh! Benny, we know, we know!" Maureen said shaking her head, "We've heard you talk about it for at least the past 5 years…And plus, you can't wipe out Tent City. People live there!" A concerned Maureen shouted.

"If you know this so well then you'd know, that that's the beauty of it Mo. We'd create so many jobs, and overcharge yuppie scum to live in the condos on the top. No one would even have to be homeless anymore!"

Roger looked up from his song, "Yeah, well don't get cocky when you're up there with the rich people, alright? Don't forget that _you_ used to live in these slums without heat. Just don't forget where you came from man."

"Rog, I'll never give up my ideals. I'm doing this to help people; I want to make people see where they can be in the digital age! It's gonna be great man, no worries."

The friends all grabbed a beer and toasted to Benny's success. It seemed like life was looking up for them. Sure, Collins had AIDS, and Roger just found out he did too, but it was all going to be okay. With money, life was finally starting to look up for them.

* * *

Those were the days. When everything was good whether we had money or not. Why can't it be like that anymore; why does my life have to revolve around money? It's all that I can think about…what happened to the old Benny? I feel like I don't even know myself again.

I guess, since I'm here, I should say something. Something nice, something that will redeem me from being the scum that I am. I feel so fucking horrible. My best friend's lover died and I can't even think of a damn thing to say; how pathetic. I'm going up there and when I do, something has to change. Something _will_ change. If not for me, I'll make something change for Angel. Yeah, for Angel…

* * *

Benny walked towards the casket and silently stood for a while looking at Angel's picture. The nuts and bolts in his head were spinning as tried to figure out just what he would say that could honor Angel and end this stupid war that was going on. Finally he spoke up.

"I'm an ass. You all know it, I know it, and so did Angel. Yet, whenever I saw her, she never ceased to smile at me or find some way to make me feel as if I wasn't dirt on someone's shoe. She could always bring out the best in a person, on any day… she was such a better person than any of us could have ever been. Collins man, you were done a favor when this one picked you out. You're a lucky guy to have found her. She'll be missed…I may have not known you like I wanted to Angel, but I want you to know how thankful I am. You made my best friends happier than I've seen them in a long time. I could never repay you for that.

Benny stepped off of the platform and somberly walked back to his seat. He looked over at Collins who sadly smiled in gratitude. He then looked up at the heavens as if to thank Angel. Right before Mimi went up; he squeezed her arm in reassurance. Everything was going to work out fine. The feud was finally going to be over.

They'd all see.

**Eh, Benny's so hard to write a whole chapter about! He's hardly in either the play or the movie…but I hope you all liked it!**


	2. Mimi

**Mimi**

Dead. My best friend is dead. The worst thing about though, is that she's never coming back. I know, I know, it's stupid to eve think she could come back; life isn't some sort of fairy tale. Even though…sometimes, I secretly wish it could be. Why does it always have to be the good that die first? Angel was one of the only good souls left on this earth, but that stupid disease…It kills. It kills the people who are supposed to live! Angel was supposed to live; she's not supposed to be gone. She can't be…this is all a dream, that's the only _logical_ reason.

Shit, but what is logic anyway? How is it _logical_ that a beautiful person like her without a bad bone in her body could one day just up and die? How is it logical that while Collins is over there suffering the loss of someone he truly loves, I'm still over here alive? I should be the one in that box. I cheated, I shot up drugs, I left the one I loved…and yet, Angel's in that box, not me.

Angel girl, where are you when I need you the most? Why did you have to leave me so soon? I don't want to be selfish, and I'm glad you don't have to suffer anymore…but I miss you girl. I miss you so much. Do you remember? We used to have the best times together. You were the only one I could ever get real with. I was more real with you than I was with myself sometimes chica…I'm gonna miss that. I'm gonna miss you.

* * *

"So did you talk to him yet?" Angel asked Mimi. The two sat together in Mimi's apartment eating Chinese food and gossiping.

"No Angel, I did not talk to him yet…we all can't be as forward as you are, okay?"

Angel smiled, "Hey, no need to take offense. It's just that if I see a man I want, the only thing stopping me is…well nothing! That's why Collins and I are perfect together. Ain't nothing gonna stop us!"

Mimi shook her head, "honestly, how can you tell after one or two days?"

"Chica, some things you just know, you know?"

"I wish," Mimi replied while taking a bite out of Angel's chicken lo mien, "If I did, then maybe I'd get up the nerve to talk to him…"

"Aww sugar, you've got the nerve. It's all in here." Angel pointed to Mimi's chest and accidentally poked her boob.

"Eww! Boob grab!" Mimi exclaimed. Angel then commenced to tickle her making the pair laugh together. "Angel, stop! I'm trying to be serious here!"

Angel quickly put on her "serious" face, "So what are you gonna do about it then chica?"

"I really don't know! Say we end up talking and we decide to date…then what? I can't fall in love with him Angel, it'd be pointless!"

"Mimi Marquez! Love is _never_ pointless! To fall in love is the most magical thing that can happen to a person!"

"Yeah, but Ang, we've only got so long to live…I couldn't put him through the pain of not knowing if we'd be together forever…" Mimi looked down at her food frowning. Why did this have to be so hard?

Angel picked up Mimi's chin, "Meems, life isn't guaranteed to anyone. We could all be in some freak accident tomorrow and pass away. God forbid something like that happen, but who knows? AIDS may not necessarily be our demise!"

"Yeah, I guess your right; but Angel…I'm scared."

"I know sweetie because well, I'm scared too. I'm scared too…Neither Collins nor I are sure how long we've got left…but when you fall in love you cannot escape it no matter how hard you try.

"How do I know Roger and I will just instantly fall in love like you and Collins?"

"Chica," Angel replied smiling, "You'll never know unless you talk to him! And plus what happened to 'No day but today' huh? Now no more serious stuff, pass me an egg roll!" Mimi laughed and passed her friend some food. The two spent the rest of the night giggling together and enjoying each other's company. That night, Mimi could imagine a life without her best friend; a life without Angel.

* * *

But now I am without Angel. And I'm with _Benny_ to top it off…what the fuck happened to me? What happened to "No day but today"? I don't know for sure but I do know that something's go to change and soon. I've got to talk to Roger...everything needs to be alright again. I couldn't live with myself if I let him leave without at least _trying_ to get him to stay…

But first I've got to pay my respects to my girl. She'd want me to be brave for her and remember the good times…She'd want this to be a celebration of her life…not a mourning service. She's in heaven now, singing with the angels. I bet she's the brightest one up there too…my best friend Angel.

* * *

"It's right that today's Halloween. It was Angel's favorite holiday. I knew we'd hit it off the moment we met. There was this skinhead that was harassing her and she just walked right up to him and said, 'I'm more of a man than you'll ever be and more of a woman than you'll ever get'"

Mimi sat down and looked over at Collins who expressed his gratitude by forcing a smile on his face. She sat back against Benny and the tears for her lost loved one finally released themselves. They were tears if sorrow but also tears of joy because now, Angel was finally free.

**A/N: I'm so sorry. Like SO sorry. It's been way too long since I updated it...and then I give you a short cahpter...its been rough this new year, but it's getting better so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. I'm so sorry for letting down my fans...review though, please?**


	3. Roger

**Roger**

Angel was like the big brother I never had. I mean, Angel was like the big sister I never had. Hell, Angel was like everything I never had. She gave me some of the best advice out of anyone I ever knew. She didn't know April, but she helped me get over her, she helped me be open to love Mimi. But now, she's gone. I for one am going to miss her. Her quirky outfits, the way she called me sugar all the time, the way she could break into a locked door and wear heels all in the same day all made Angel who she was. An amazing person.

Now, I know all lives have to come to an end, and I realize that it's inevitable, but why her? Who ever would have thought that she would be the first out of all of us to…die? A person with a heart as kind as Angel's heart was doesn't die…it's not fair. But apparently fairness has nothing to do with it because she did die…The pain and suffering she went through in those last days makes me sick to my stomach. I'm a writer and I can't even put to words what that pain did to me…well, maybe I can: it made me leave Mimi.

I love Mimi, I really do, but I couldn't go through that again with her. Maybe it's that I love her too much and so the thought of losing her makes me weak. It's not just Mimi dying I'm worried about either, it's me. I can't try to hide it, I have AIDS. One day, I'm probably gonna die…and it may be some day soon. The hurt in Collins eyes during Angel's last days was enough to bring me to tears. I couldn't make Mimi go through that, I just could not. So, that's why I have to go. Not because I hate her, or because I'm running away from my problems, but because I can't hurt her—or get hurt—anymore.

Angel and I weren't as close as I wish we could've been but we were really close…and it was nice. I remember one time in particular…

* * *

"Ugh, now Angel, why did you decide to bring _me,_ Roger Davis, shopping with you?"

Angel smiled and handed Roger another skirt that she'd try on later. "Because silly; Mimi couldn't come, Collins has to teach, and Mark said you needed to get out today. So, I got you out!"

"Yeah, and remind me to kill Mark for that, okay?"

"Uh huh, sure whatever…" Angel picked up dress on a hanger and looked at herself in it. "Hey Rog, what do you thing of this?"

"Umm, are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious sugar! Now just imagine I'm Meems or something…"

"Well if you were Meems, I'd tell you that makes you look like a slut," Roger replied nonchalantly.

Angel gasped, "You call my chica a slut?!"

"No, not her, just some of the stuff she wears…what's the big deal?" Roger asked defensively.

"The 'big deal'," Angel said using air quotes, "is that you _don't_ call a girl a slut!"

"But…" Roger didn't finish his sentence because Angel punched him in his arm. Hard. "Fuck Angel! What was that for? You know…if you were a boy, I'd so hit you right now for that."

"Sweetie, I'm just as much of a man as you are…well not maybe on the inside, but I am. Go ahead, try and hit me."

Roger seemed to contemplate this option for a while before deciding against it. "No, Collins would murder me if I laid a finger on you."

Angel smiled as she thought about her big, strong, black man. "Yeah, you're right…now back to this name calling…come on; we need to have a talk." Angel grabbed Roger's ear and the two left the store they were in, leaving all the clothes Angel had previously looked at on the floor.

"Ow, Ang, let go of my ear! I'm not some little kid! Ughh, you're hurting me!"

"I have to stretch out your ear… 'Cause we're going back to the loft to talk, and I need to make sure you actually hear me talking to you."

Roger wanted to argue, but he knew it would be a loosing case with Angel. "Fine," he grumbled mainly to himself.

The two got to the loft about 15 minutes later and sure enough, Angel still had Roger's ear in the death grip.

"So, can you hear me now?" Roger nodded. "Good! Now, Roger, calling any girl, any name other than the one her mother and father gave her is not something you do!"

"Ang, she knows I'm kidding!"

"Really Roger? Does she? How come she's always over Collin's and my house crying? Since she _knows_ you're kidding and all…"

"She comes over here crying? I never mean to make her cry Angel, really, I never do…"

Angel smiled and ruffled Roger's hair. "Oh sugar I know you don't…you love her. You could never mean to hurt her."

"How do you know I love her?!"

"You don't?"

"Well…I dunno…"

"Exactly. Now when are you gonna tell her this?"

"She wouldn't believe me…plus how could she love me, I make her cry."

"I know for a fact that she loves you sugar…maybe even more than life itself. I've known Mimi since we were little, little kids and I've tried to get her off those drugs since she started them. But you wanna know something Roger? It was you coming around that made her stop. Not me, not her mother, not any other boyfriend that she's ever had…but you. Now, that's what I call love."

"You know Angel, you give some good advice. You're kinda like the older sister I always wanted…and the older brother I never wanted. You know, my ear _and_ my arm still hurts…"

"Oh Roger, don't be so melodramatic. Man up sugar!"

* * *

Whenever I think about those words now, I smile. But then I always get depressed too, because Mimi loves me more than life itself, Angel said so herself…and I love her more than life itself too. I'd do anything for that woman. Anything at all. That's why I have to move. It's the best for both of us…maybe if we forget about each other, we can try and live normal lives again. Maybe…I don't know. I just don't know anymore…sometimes though, I wish I did.

I should probably go up there and say something. After all Angel's done for me, it's the only right thing to do. But what would I say? You know what…maybe I'll just say what's on my heart. She was always on me for stuff like that…maybe I can do it this once, just for her.

"It's odd…thinking of death and Angel in the same sentence. She was full of so much life. In her little body she packed so much love, joy, advice, happiness…not to mention a mean left hook. But I guess, we shouldn't really think of it as death, but as a new birth, a new life. Angel is up with her people now; she's finally with the angels. I'm gonna miss her…I'm sure we all will. But she's in a better place…that's all that matters…she can be free at last.

**Love? Hate? Didn't feel it conveyed enough emotion? Was Roger too OOC in this? Was Angel? Wellll, review! That's the only way I'll be able to tell what you think!!**


	4. Mark

**Mark**

I've always known something like this would happen; it's a granted when most of your best friends have AIDS. But Angel, who was just at the peak of her life's potential…for her to die, was just so unexpected. No one expected her to be the first one to go. She was the best out of all of us. No one else was more giving, more kind, more—words can't describe what Angel was to all of us. She was one of the most real people I'd ever known.

I feel kind of guilty now though, because all that time I could have been spending with her was spent behind a camera. Instead of really experiencing life I chose to see it from the protection of a camera lens. Angel never held that against me though, the camera was in love with her!

She was always my favorite subject to film because the pureness I received was like nothing else. All the editing in the world couldn't capture more pure emotion. When she was happy, she lit up the room. When she was sick, she still tried to make us all happy. It was always "today for you" with her…now I wish she'd taken a day for herself. Maybe then she wouldn't be gone right now. Maybe she'd still be living and laughing with us. Maybe then we could be celebrating Halloween together…God, I hate this.

* * *

"Marky, what 'cha doing?" Angel asked perkily as she walked into the loft finding Mark hard at work.

"Oh no, not you too…" Mark sighed.

"Oh, sugar, would you rather me call you Mark? I'm sorry," Angel replied with a gentle smile.

"Ahh, it's okay. Everyone's doing it now…it seems to be the hip thing," Mark said rolling his eyes. "What's up Angel?"

"_Well_, tomorrow is Collins' birthday as you know, and I would like to make him a little something special!"

"Okay, so how can I help you out with that?" Mark asked perplexed as to why Angel didn't go to Mimi for help.

Angel shifted around nervously and studied her fingernails. She then went into the kitchen where she wouldn't have to face Mark and became enthralled with the cabinets.

"Uh, Ang…how am I supposed to help you if I don't know what you want help with? Do you want to make him a movie or something?"

Angel took a deep breath and turned the hot water faucet on and off. "Yes…a video. Something of that sort seems under order."

"Okay, so what kind of video do you want to make him? A compilation of pictures I've taken of you too set to music? A documentary? Do you want to leave him a birthday greeting and I'll just video tape it for you?"

Angel shook her head wishing that Mark could be a little smarter at times. "No sugar…none of those kinds of videos. Keep scratching you brains for anything else you got up there…" she pleaded as she pulled on her new skirt.

Mark thought for a while and then his eyes grew wide with shock, "Oooh. Oh, I see. You want to make Collins….a _movie_ movie."

Angel nodded eagerly, "Yes! Yeah…Well, 'cause it is his birthday and all…and I want to make him something that he can watch whenever he wants…you know?"

Mark began sweating and his skin—if possible—became paler, "Uh, Angel, You know you're one of my best friends right?"

Angel nodded, "Mhmm."

"Good," Mark gulped, "But I can't…I couldn't….you…watch…me…_filming_!"

"Oh my gosh! No! Mark, I don't want you to be in there _filming_! I just want to be able to borrow your camera and then have you put it on a VHS for me! Oh my gosh Mark I'm so sorry you thought that, sugar!!!"

Mark's skin went from pale white to beet red in the course of three seconds. He was obviously embarrassed. "Oh, well…in that case, yeah. Here, just let me…uh, yeah. Let me show you how to use the camera then!"

Mark showed Angel what to do and how to set it up. He gave her pointers to get the best lighting, the best sound, etc. Then Angel was off back to her house to make a nice little _movie_ for Collins birthday. When Angel came back a couple of days later, she said that out of everything Collins received, the movie had to be his favorite. The filmmaker just nodded and said he was glad to lend a hand in making Collins happy on his special day.

* * *

If I'm right, Collins still has that movie. I'm glad I could help out now…they can be together whenever they want to now. Angel was always perceptive about things like that…I wonder if she had this plan in mind. She probably did it on purpose because she knew. She had to know…

Angel showed me a lot while she was alive. She showed me that life is too short. She showed me that sometimes, it's okay to be wild and crazy. My overbearing attitude is just because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that one day I'll lose all my friends to this damn disease and I'll be all alone. And I don't think that I could handle being alone.

These people have become more than just friends to me. They are my family. My brothers and sisters…each of them has a special place in my heart. There is no guarantee that when I wake up tomorrow, they will all be here. Shit, there's no guarantee for anything. I know it sounds cliché, but I need to spend each day like it's my last. Every moment I'm around them, I should spend it like I'll never see them again; because, look at Angel. No one could've imagined her dying. She was invincible. And now she's gone…And I'll never see her again.

"And then there was this time, uh, he walked up to this group of tourists. And they were petrified because a) they were obviously lost, and b) they probably never have spoken to a drag queen ever before in their lives. And he... she... just offered to escort them out of Alphabet City and then let them take a picture with her and then she said she'd help them find the circle line."


	5. Joanne

**Joanne**

As a lawyer I see things very analytically. People live and people die…it's the archaic circle of life. It's how it goes. But I guess I'm also very sheltered too. Although I know death is there, it's not something one expects to experience. So when Angel suddenly died—we I guess it wasn't so sudden because she did have AIDS—it struck me harder than anything have in a long time. Besides, how could she die? Just a month ago she was fine. We were spending our days at the loft and our nights at the Life. Everything was going fine. She and Collins were the perfect couple, Mark was finding some wonderful footage, Roger and Mimi had finally hit that plateau in their relationship where they felt comfortable with each other, and Maureen and I were still dating.

Maureen…I love that woman so much it's unbearable. She's my morning, my noontime, my night. She's the yin to my yang; I can't survive without her. Wwatching her now, I see her pain and her suffering and there's nothing I want to do more than to comfort her. I wish that I could hold her one last time. Somehow I feel if Angel were here all this would be different. She could always make peace between the two of us. When she was around, we'd never fight longer than a couple of days because she always knew the right thing to say to make us forger about what little we were fighting about. She always reminded us to remember the love. "Without love, what is there?" She'd always say to us. Now, I can honestly say that there is nothing without love. I've experienced that first hand.

We were never too, too close, but Angel and I had something special. I think she had that affect on everyone she was around. I don't know one person who can say that they knew Angel Dumott Schunard that didn't fall in complete love with her. She was the sun; a brightener of everyone's day. Her smile could cut tension and make a room a happier place to be in no time. No one could trump her at that. She was so full of emotion too; she could cry from a sad movie one minute and be laughing the next. I wish I could do that. To just be so free with your emotions has to be one of the greatest things out there.

* * *

"Ugh! Joanne! Why can't you ever just see it my way?"

"Well," Joanne yelled angrily storming after Maureen, "If your way wasn't always so stupid then maybe I would!"

"Me? Did you ever think that you could be the problem?"

"Maureen, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well I do! Why do things always have to be on your terms?" the diva asked enraged with her girlfriend.

Joanne rolled her eyes as she got ready for bed, "Quit being so melodramatic. I'm going to sleep. Now you can come in the bed with me and we can forget this ever happened, or you can keep on ranting about god knows what!"

Maureen looked at Joanne before huffing and grabbing a pillow, "If you think I'd sleep with you tonight…you're crazy." With that the diva left the room and went to sleep on the couch.

The fight continued into the next day. The couple arrived at the loft still not talking to one another.

"Hey you two!" Angel exclaimed greeting them each with a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Maureen said without looking at Joanne, "I don't know how that one over there is."

Joanne crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm doing just fine Angel….how are you?"

Angel looked at the arguing lovers, "Um, I'm fine… Are you two in a fight or something?"

"A fight? No! We just can't seem to agree on _anything_ anymore because Joanne is always wrong," Maureen said before going to sit with Collins on the couch.

"How am I always wrong Maureen? How am I? Can you explain that to me? Huh?" Before anyone knew what was going on the couple had erupted into a full fledged fight yet no one could comprehend the real problem at hand.

It was like a tennis match in the loft as the 5 other Bohos watched the two go at it for over ten minutes.

"This is ridiculous," Angel mumbled to herself, "They love each other; I have to stop this foolishness."

"Whoa, hold on a sec Angelcake. You can't just go interrupt a MoJo fight…" Collins said nervously.

"And why not Thomas?"

"Well, because…you just can't!"

"Collin's I have to do something! They're ripping each other's throats out." With that the drag queen went over to where the argument was taking place—the kitchen—and tried to break up the fight.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies! Can we please try to be civil here?!?!"

Joanne and Maureen both looked at Angel breathing hard and waited for her to continue.

Angel smiled, "Thank you! Now what seems to be the problem here…how did this whole thing even start?"

"I know this," Maureen replied, "It was all when…well you see last night…Joanne…I don't remember when this started…" Joanne too seemed flustered. She couldn't seem to recall when or how the fight started either.

"So then why are you two fighting?" asked Angel, "It's obvious you two still love each other…"

Simultaneously the two women answered, "Because she won't say sorry!"

Angel glared at them and shook her head, "Sugar, you _both_ are too old for such childish behavior. If you're going to act like children, I'll treat you like children. Joanne, apologize to Maureen for whatever happened last night."

Joanne, even though she was supposedly the more mature huffed before apologizing. "Sorry Maureen for whatever I did last night," she spat out quickly.

"Maureen sweetie, it's your turn now," Angel said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Joanne for doing something that made you mad last night. And for yelling."

"Aww!! That wasn't that bad was it! You two are so fucking adorable! Now kiss and make up…"

Joanne looked into Maureen's eyes and saw the lust and love build up. The two reached for each other and embraced into a sloppy kiss. There was no doubt that the two still loved each other. They were just being silly. Slowly the kiss grew into something more than just lust, it was a full blown make out session in front of everyone.

"Uh oh Angel, maybe you shouldn't have told them to kiss!" Mimi said laughing at the sight in front of her.

Yep, Angel always knew just what to do to end a fight. It's sad that she's not here to end this one…she'd probably have us back together in no time. God, it's been only two days and I still miss her like crazy. I've never felt this way before. It's like I've lost my sister, or my best friend, or some important part of me. It's like I've been ripped away from someone I loved before her time was up…Damn Angel, I wish you were still here. 'Cause girl, I miss you…I miss you so much.

"Angel was just that: an angel. She always knew what to say to put a smile on a frowning face. She could mend a broken heart almost as easily as she could med a skirt. She was one of the few individuals left in this day and age. She will always be loved, but her legacy will be thoroughly missed."

**A/N: Hoping to get up the last two within the next week! Thank you all sooo much for your encouraging reviews. This has really been a hard story to write but I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys!! gives you all cookies and cupcakes with tasty frosting and sprinkles**


	6. Maureen

**Maureen**

Look at Collins over there…my best friend is going through so much shit right now he can't even put it to words. I wish I could just get up and hug him. But the way he's feeling, not even a hug from his best friend could help heal a heart broken into that many pieces.

It brings me to tears when I think about Angel being gone. She was one of those people I expected to be in my life forever. Even if it has only been about a year since I met her, I could have sworn it would have lasted. She just had an air about her, ya know? The kind that made me believe she would always be here. Not just for me, but for us all. She was the glue that held out little dysfunctional family together. But now that she's gone, who knows what's going to happen to us?

Roger's running away to Santa Fe. I guess he thinks he can just leave all his troubles behind, like Mimi. And now Mimi's with Benny. That jerkface won't do her any good but I know how she feels; she can't stand being so lonely. Poor Marky too…he's always all alone in the world now. Plus he works for that sleazy news show, Buzzline. And Joanne…fuck, why can't I stop thinking about her? We were supposed to be finished. She didn't want me, and I didn't want her. That's it. There is no more to it.

But I do want her. I want her a lot too. And I miss her more than anything…I wish Angel was here to help me out. She always had the best advice for me. Like I remember one time when Jo and I had a fight, Angel gave me this recipe and I made Joanne the best dinner ever. I had that woman back in my bed and in my heart in thirty minutes.

Man, I am really gonna miss her. She was the perfect lady. Friendly, nice, giving, she could dress…No one could beat Angel at anything. I always would tell her that when I grew up I wanted to be just like her; she was my role model.

But the best thing about Angel wasn't her poise or the way she dressed; it was her commitment to my best friend. Never in my life has that man been so happy. He's always been running around trying to forget his sadness, never stopping to appreciate anything. But then Angel came and he got settled. It was the happiest I'd ever seen him…I don't think he'll ever be that happy again either.

* * *

The phone rang three times before Maureen picked it up one early Saturday morning. She was still tired from the previous night's antics with the Bohos and all she wanted to do was sleep, but someone else had other plans.

"Hello?" she groaned from her bed.

"Mo? Are you awake? Wake up girl, it's like noon already!"

"Who the fuck is this?"

"It's your best friend…can't you tell?" Collins asked sounding a little sad that Maureen couldn't tell it was him.

"Collins, what do you want? I was trying to sleep…"

"Mo, I have the bestest news _ever!!_" Collins said with excitement in his voice, "I met someone."

Maureen perked up at this, "You did what?"

"I met someone…someone amazing."

"Collins, you're not shitting me are you?"

"Nope! His name is Angel. And he's a cross dresser too, so I guess her name is Angel. But Maureen, he's so sexy! He has the perfect skin, the nicest brown eyes, and he takes care of me…"

"Wow, all this in one night…I need me one of those women."

"Yeah, so Angel met me last night when I got beat up—"

"Collins!" Maureen interrupted, "you got beat up?"

"It's no big deal. Anyway, she met me and made me feel all better…Maureen, I think I'm falling in love with her."

"After one night? Well damn Collins, was the sex any good?"

"We didn't even have sex…that's how I know I'm falling in love. Usually it takes me getting some ass to know…but if I feel this way without getting any…"

"You must really be in love. Oh, Collins, I'm so happy for you, best friend!"

"I know, best friend! But, um, I want you to meet her. I hafta get your stamp of approval before we can let this thing get any further, okay?"

Maureen laughed, "Alright…when do I get to meet this lovely lady?"

"Well, how about tonight after your performance in Tent City? At the Life Café sound good?"

"Sounds perfect…I'll see you tonight playa!"

"Peace!"

The two friends hung up and went on with their days. Maureen mentally prepared for her protest…this one was extrememly important. Collins and Angel, on the other hand, got to "know" each other a little better. That night after the protest, Maureen and Angel finally met.

"Hi, I'm Angel…you must be Maureen."

Maureen looked the woman up and down before smiling and shaking her hand, "I'm Maureen! Whoo, I'm glad you're not a ho…I would've had to shank you!"

Angel's smile slowly faded as she nodded, "Right…well, um, Collins has told me so much about you, I'm glad to get to meet you!"

"Has he really?! Gosh, my best friend talks about me even to his woman? He needs a life."

Angel giggled, "No, I thought it was sweet, chica."

"Chica…ooh, are you Latina? I like that…we can put some culture into Collins."

Angel laughed and the two women got to know each other much better over the course of the night and many, many drinks of the alcoholic nature. When all the couples—and Mark—were leaving for the night, Collins and Maureen caught up to each other to talk.

"So, did you like her?" Collins asked eagerly.

"Hell yes! She's like the perfect girlfriend for you…and the perfect friend for me! Win-win buddy!"

"Score!" Collins exclaimed to mainly himself, "I liked your new girlfriend too…"

"Oh really? Nice!! Collins…do you realize that we're both no longer single, buddy?"

"I know Mo…what are we gonna do now…we're all tied down to the house, gotta take care of our womens and stuff."

"Oh, man, I never thought of it that way…"

"But I really am glad you like her Maureen. I'm falling in love with her you know…and I just want my best friend in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD to like her too…ya know?"

"I do…and I do like her Collins. I could see myself loving her too…I see now what you find so appealing."

Collins looked around before whispering into Maureen's ear, "And she's Latina!"

"I know!!!"

* * *

As I remember those times, I smile…I really did come to love Angel. She was like a big sister, a best friend…everything I needed and wanted. And she made Collins head over heels happy…that's all that's really important to me. Well, I guess I should say something now, out of respect, ya know? It would be the right thing to do. I should comfort him…he is my besty after all (Maureen smiled when she said this). Here goes nothing…

"So much more original than any of us. You'd find an old table cloth on the street and make a dress and then the next year they'd sure enough be mass producing them at The Gap. You always said how lucky we were to still be friends. But it was us baby. We were the lucky ones."


	7. Collins

**The last chapter…it was nice writing this…I feel like I did well. This one is kinda short, sorry about that, but I kept breaking down in the middle of typing so I had to just stop and stick with what I had…hope you like it!**

**Collins**

My baby is…My Angelcake is…The love of my life…is…gone. It was exactly ten months and seven days ago that I met her. My Angel…she saved my life too that day—in more than one way. Not only did she take me from the clutches of death and helped me to heal, she healed my broken heart. Before Angel, I was a wanderer. I was lost, looking for love anywhere I could find it or worse just avoiding any sort of love at all. I would surround myself in my work or go off and have pointless sex trying ever so hard to fill the hole in my life. But nothing filled that hole. Nothing, well actually, no one, filled that hole until Angel came along.

She was my saving grace. Without her I don't know what I'd be doing with my life today…or even if I'd be here. When I saw her, that lonely December 24th, 1989, I knew I was going to die. I'd just found out, not but three months earlier that I'd contracted AIDS from one of my pointless rendezvous. I was sickened with myself, ready for my life to be over…But suddenly I heard this melodic voice asking me if I was okay…somehow I knew it was going to get better. I could feel it.

"You okay honey?" Angel asked me, her smiling yet concerned face never leaving mine.

"I'm afraid so…"

"They get any money?"

"No, had none to get. But they purloined my coat. Well," I shouted in frustration…I was such an angry person then; those were such dark times, "you missed a sleeve!"

Angel just smiled and took a handkerchief out of her pocket reaching over to wipe off one of my cuts. I instantly flinched away…I couldn't risk infecting this Angel in front of me…it wouldn't be right.

"Hell, it's Christmas Eve! I'm Angel…"

"Angel…indeed." And that was the start of our life together. We spent every waking moment together after that. There were good times, there were rough times, there were all sorts of times, but no matter what, we got through it all. Together.

But then, she started getting sick and there was nothing I could do to protect her from this disease in which her own blood cells betrayed her. I tried and I tried, but all I could do was watch her slowly and painfully die.

Each day she suffered, I suffered. Each time she cried out in pain, my heart cried ten fold. Each time she coughed uncontrollably, I felt myself dying slowly alongside her. And god, I wish it had been me instead of her. But it wasn't me…it was she.

* * *

Beep…beep…beep…

Collins sat on a hard plastic chair in Angel's hospital room, watching her sleep. Her ragged breaths tore a hole in Collins heart and for at least the third time that day, he wept. Not just tears, but he wept his sorrows, his pains, his fears… he released them all with his tears.

Angel started when she heard Collins' weeping and she placed her hand gingerly on his. "Collins baby, you're not crying again are you?"

Collins quickly wiped his tears away, "No, I was just…I had…no, I wasn't cryin' Angelcake."

Still having her sense of humor, Angel cocked an eyebrow at Collins, "Are you lying to me baby? 'Cause you know what happens to liars…they get their mouths washed out with soap. When I get out of this bed, just you wa—" Angel was interrupted by a series of violent coughs that shook her thin frame.

"Angel, are you okay? Do you want some water?" Collins asked nervously?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine…just a little cough, I'm fine sweetie." Angel tried to smooth the wrinkles out of Collins forehead as he sat nervously over his lover.

"Angel baby…I'm scared. I know I'm not supposed to be, and I know you want me to be strong for you, and I know I'm supposed to be the man, and…and…a-and…but s-s-sometimes Angel, I just get so a-afraid." Tears now racked the bigger man's shoulders and he tried to stop to no avail.

Angel couldn't help but cry too when she saw her lover this way. "Shhh, baby boy, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon…you'll always have me in your heart…shhh."

Angel stroked Collins head as his tears slowed down until his face became dry.

"Do you mind if I climb in with you…I-I-I just wanna be close to you, one last time."

"Sure Collins." Angel scooted over and let Collins climb in the bed next to her. She knew if the doctors were to come in this would be totally against the rules, but she didn't care. She wanted to be close to her man.

When Collins was fully settled in the bed with her, Angel began to speak.

"You know Collins, that my days here are less and less with each day, "Collins tried to interrupt but Angel stopped him, "No, Collins, you and I both know it's true. I'm dying. Now I want you to listen closely to me, because I'm only going to say this once. I want you to be happy. And don't trick yourself into thinking you are happy, because I can tell when you aren't, and I'll be watching you. I want you to live you life…I'm living proof that we don't all have as long as we think we do. But most importantly Collins…" Angel choked up at this point and it seemed as if she couldn't go any further. Yet, she did.

"Collins, d-d-don't forget me. I know it sounds foolish now, but one day, there's gonna be some other young boy out there and you're gonna fall in love again. B-But keep me close to your heart Collins, keep me always close."

Collins looked at Angel with awe. How could someone this wise be about to leave him? How could the best thing in his life be vanishing every second of the day?

"Angel, I could never forget you. You were my life when I had none. When I was hurting and down trotted, you lifted me up and made me feel again…if not for you I wouldn't even be here. I love you so much baby…I love you so much…"

The two fell into a comfortable silence and slowly fell asleep together.

* * *

God, Ang, I miss you already. And I could never ever forget you. You will always be on my mind. In the good times, in the bad times, whenever I see a flower I'll think of you…whenever I see a star I'll think of you. You will be in my every waking minute baby just because I love you. God must have really needed some help up there, because he took the best one from us…

_Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back with one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
And I'll cover you  
Open __your door—I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you_

_  
I __think they meant it_

_When they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it_

_A new lease, you were my love on life_

_All my life  
I've longed to discover_

_Something as true as this is_

_So with a thousand sweet kisses_

_I'll cover you_

_Oh lover, I'll cover you_

_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_

Collins placed a single rose on Angel's closed coffin, alongside her drumsticks. It was the end of a legacy. His queen was gone and would never return. But her spirit would always live. In the hearts of those who loved her, the hearts of those who knew her, and the hearts of lovers everywhere Angel would be alive. If ever again, two people needed to stand up for love, Angel would be there cheering them on. But now she was with her own kind; the Angels. And there forevermore, she would rest.

_Oh lover, I'll cover you_

**FIN.**

**A/N: Thank you SOOOO much for your encouraging reads and reviews!! People don't realize that even just one review makes me get so excited…I'm glad you all enjoyed. If I could, I would hug you all.**


End file.
